


Running Lines

by Waterfights



Series: The Same Coin [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfights/pseuds/Waterfights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Previously posted on Tumblr in 2013.  Much love to Hayley, Madison, Jen, and Anjelica for being the perfect shipping partners.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Running Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr in 2013. Much love to Hayley, Madison, Jen, and Anjelica for being the perfect shipping partners.

_They've been arguing; Olivia unwilling to take all the blame for Fitz’s failings and Mellie refusing to believe they haven't been sleeping together again.  They’re toe to toe, Mellie invading Olivia’s personal space to ensure a height advantage as she venomously spits out her monologue.  The tension is palpable, their proximity electric.  Mellie’s eyeline again drawn to Liv's parted lips before she looks her in the eye and sees the shift in her features, hears a change of tone in Olivia’s voice._

_“This isn't about him; this is about you.  I can't believe I never saw it before.”  Olivia leans in at just the right moment, eyes narrowed.  "How long have you been jealous of your husband, Mellie?“  Mellie steps back affronted and speechless, looking around the room, searching for words of refute._

_"You have a lot of nerve to accuse me of something so, so-”_

_“So true?  Come on, Mellie, I know you're not as conservative as you'd like your party to believe.  How long have you been wishing you had me while he did?  Did you find out about us and decide the best way to make him pay would be through me?”  Mellie won't look at her but Olivia can see the fight on her features; the clench of her jaw as she tries to compose a cool mask.  As realisation dawns on her all fight leaves Olivia and she slumps down into a plush armchair.  "Oh my God.“ She pauses to collect her thoughts before continuing, "Since the campaign.” Watching Mellie’s face for any clues, “Before Super Tuesday?  Your alleged affair?  God, Mellie, I'm so sorry.”  Mellie finally looks at her then, venom in her eyes._

_“What have you got to be sorry for, Olivia?  Not taking my feelings into consideration?  How is that any different from you screwing my husband behind my back?”  Mellie turns to move to the window and stumbles as the heel of her shoe breaks._

“CUT!  Bellamy, your ankle okay?”  Tony's up from behind the monitor in a flash.

“Fine, fine.  Just need to get this sorted.” She's got the shoe in her hand assessing it for damage, more concerned about the expensive heel than herself.  

“Okay.  How about we stop for lunch while this gets fixed.”  He looks to the young woman from the wardrobe department taking the shoe from Bellamy.  "An hour be enough time?“ She nods and he turns to the crew, waving them off.  "Back in an hour, guys, thanks!”

Tony turns to Kerry, sitting with a bemused smile on her face as she watches Bellamy stand a little lopsided, and gestures toward the stage exit with his head.  "Coming?“

"We'll catch you up.  I wanna run through it a little while it's quiet.”  Waving Tony off, she watches him leave before standing.  "You didn't have to almost break an ankle to get a little time alone with me, you know.“  The self-deprecating laugh she gets in reply is enough to brighten her day.  She loves that ridiculous laugh.  "I like you like this,” she says as she steps into Bellamy's personal space.  "Good height for me.“  Bellamy pulls her closer, hands firm on slender hips as she toes the other shoe off.

"Yeah but this is even better.” She's grinning as she leans for a kiss.  Several moments later she pulls back to admire her lipstick colouring Kerry’s mouth.  "You suit that colour.“ she mumbles as she kisses along the other woman's jawline, smiling at the laugh she feels as much as hears. 

"And you suit it all being kissed off.”  She gasps at the nip to her neck before continuing, “We're supposed to be running lines.”

“But this is  _much_  more fun.”  Bellamy counters against Kerry’s skin and licks at the goosebumps that form.  

“Jesus…  Okay come on.  If we run lines we can practice the kiss in character.  We can't let the entire crew realise we're together just because we can't do this as Olivia and Mellie.”  Reluctantly Bellamy pulls back, pouting.

“But you know that's why Shonda let Tony direct this episode.  They're torturing us!”  Bellamy's whine shouldn't be as cute as it is.  Kerry twines their fingers, kissing her knuckles.

“And we have to make sure to do it perfectly, Bell, beat them at their own game.”  Pulling Bellamy against her for a moment she plants a chaste kiss on her lips before releasing her and moving to stand in position beside the window.  "Now get over here so Olivia can kiss Mellie.“


End file.
